SOMETHING
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Karena sesuatu adalah sesuatu, maka sesuatu akan menjadi sesuatu./ ShikaIno slight ChouIno. AU. For O! GOSIPH! event. Long one-shot. Other warnings inside. mind to r&r? :3


_Karena sesuatu adalah sesuatu, maka sesuatu akan menjadi sesuatu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>SOMETHING<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this is just for fun, for sure.**

**Pairing : ShikaIno slight ChouIno**

**Genre : Fantasy/Friendship**

**Warning : Probably a bit rush and OOC**

**For O! GOSIPH (Opened! Gate of ShikaIno Purple Haze) Event**

**Please join the web : _www . phaze-ina . co . nr (without the space)_**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**_~Karena perdamaian adalah harapan yang tak pernah pudar, maka teman akan menjadi wujud kepedulian untuk tidak berlaku barbar~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ini adalah zaman di mana kekuasaan adalah absolut dan sihir adalah hal yang lumrah. Hewan mistis adalah bawahan yang setia dan ksatria senantiasa berbaju zirah.

Berada dalam masa itu, cerita mengenai tiga kerajaan adalah topik yang paling diminati.

Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi.

Tiga kerajaan yang begitu dekat—aliansi.

Begitu kokoh, begitu saling percaya, begitu sulit ditembus oleh para oknum yang iri.

Dalam lingkup dunia yang sering kali perang, hanya tiga kerajaan inilah yang senantiasa menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai persahabatan yang murni. Sudah diturunkan dari beberapa generasi. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Kini, yang menjadi tokoh utama adalah generasi ke-13 kerajaan. Angka sial—begitu kata orang. Tapi nyatanya, angin sejuk masih bisa berembus di antara penatnya peperangan yang kerap terjadi di luar sana.

Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi tetap memegang teguh persahabatan yang sudah terjalin. Dan hal ini diturunkan pada putra-putri mereka yang perlahan beranjak dewasa.

Ino-Shikamaru-Chouji.

Lalu, biarkanlah cerita ini mengalir dalam deskripsi pelik tentang sesuatu yang akan sempat mencoreng sejarah lama dari tiga kerajaan yang selalu berbagi.

Karena ini masalah cinta dan semua orang tahu bahwa itulah sihir maha-dahsyat yang sanggup memainkan emosi.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~Karena persahabatan adalah emas yang begitu berkilau, maka cinta akan menjadi berlian yang sungguh memukau~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"SHIKAMARUUUUU!" Teriakan yang sudah biasa terdengar di istana Nara sejak beberapa tahun lalu kini kembali berkumandang dengan sangat tidak manusiawi. Bahkan tembok-tembok bata seakan dengan sengaja bergeming agar tidak menjadi sasaran kemarahan dari gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan urat-urat kemarahan yang mulai menyembul di sekitar pelipisnya. "SHIKAMARUUU! DI MANA KAUU? JANGAN SEMBUNYI! CEPAT KELUAAAR!"

"Ino, _nyam_, kurasa, _nyam_, dia, _nyam_, ada, _nyam_, di depan, _nyam_, hutan, _nyam_, seperti biasa."

Perkataan yang senantiasa diselingi kunyahan itu membuat Yamanaka Ino mendelik tajam ke arah sahabatnya yang berambut cokelat panjang. Akimichi Chouji, demikian nama pemuda bertubuh tambun tersebut, langsung menghentikan kunyahannya dan memberikan seringai pada sang gadis Yamanaka.

"Apa?" tanya Chouji _innocent_.

"Kau juga jangan kebanyakan makan! Dasar gen—dasar tidak bisa berhenti makan!" ujar Ino sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Chouji. "_Kami_, kenapa orang-orang di sekitarku ini tidak bisa diandalkan semua, sih?"

"Hehehe."

"Bukan 'hehehe', tahu?" ujar Ino sambil meninju pelan perut Chouji.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino langsung berbalik dan siap meninggalkan Chouji yang masih berusaha menghabiskan makanan dalam kantong yang dipegangnya. Baru beberapa langkah, Ino seolah teringat sesuatu. Sekonyong-konyong, gadis itu menoleh ke arah Chouji.

"Kau! Ikut aku!"

Dan Akimichi Chouji hanya bisa menelan ludah sembari mengangguk perlahan. Tapi begitu Ino tidak lagi melihatnya, seulas senyum terpampang di wajah _chubby_ milik sang penerus Akimichi.

Senyum lembut yang menyembunyikan sebuah makna di dalamnya.

Andai Ino mau menoleh barang sejenak, pasti selirih pertanyaan singkat akan meluncur dari mulutnya. Lalu semua yang merupakan rahasia akan terkuak sedikit lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Tapi tidak, pikiran gadis itu saat ini tengah terpaku pada sesuatu yang lain. Bukan sesuatu—seseorang lebih tepatnya.

Nara Shikamaru, sahabatnya yang lain.

Sudah sejak lama Ino memendam perasaan aneh ini pada Shikamaru. Ino selalu dibuat kesal oleh tingkah pemuda pemalas yang satu itu. Namun, di sisi lain Ino tidak dapat menepis bayang-bayang Shikamaru yang selalu mendominasi pikirannya. Dari hal penting sampai yang paling sepele sekalipun, semua memori tentang Shikamaru selalu tersimpan rapi dalam benaknya.

Dan entah sejak kapan, Ino selalu berharap bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang lebih di antara mereka.

Berharap.

_Hanya_ _berharap_—tanpa pernah mengungkapkan.

Tidak, Ino belum senekat itu sampai berniat mengambil resiko untuk ditolak Shikamaru. Ino tidak yakin dengan perasaan pemuda tersebut. Bisa saja, 'kan, Shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sebagai … sahabat? Ya, mungkin Ino memang pengecut. Baginya, berada di sisi Shikamaru sebagai sahabat sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setidaknya, untuk _saat ini_.

Dan kini, sebagai _sahabat_, Ino dengan semangat tinggi hendak menyeret Shikamaru untuk latihan bersama. Mereka penerus satu-satunya di kerajaan masing-masing. Keterampilan fisik serta keandalan menggunakan sihir adalah modal bagi mereka untuk dapat memimpin suatu kerajaan nantinya—di samping kemampuan diplomasi dan keahlian dalam menyusun strategi.

Ino dan Chouji terus berjalan dalam langkah yang tergesa hingga mereka sampai di depan hutan milik Kerajaan Nara. Hutan itu sendiri terdapat di bagian belakang Kerajaan Nara. Sejak awal kerajaan itu terbentuk dan sampai sekarang, hutan itu tidak pernah tersentuh dan menjadi habitat rusa yang menjadi simbol keluarga Nara. Bahkan saat itu, masih sempat terlihat beberapa rusa yang terkejut karena kedatangan Chouji dan Ino. Namun tidak lama karena rusa-rusa itu langsung bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

Yah, bukannya Ino peduli karena pada dasarnya ia datang bukan demi rusa-rusa itu, melainkan demi sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur—tampak nyenyak—dengan hanya beralasakan rumput hijau yang empuk dan beratapkan langit biru nan cerah.

"_Nah_? Ternyata memang benar!" ujar Ino sembari berbisik pada Chouji di bawah rindang sebuah pohon. "Itu dia di sana, tidur-tiduran seperti biasa."

"_Hm_," jawab Chouji sambil mengangguk, "kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita bangunkan dia?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Chou," jawab Ino sambil menyeringai, "Shika harus diberi pelajaran sekali-sekali. Dia sudah terlalu sering bolos untuk latihan."

"Ino? Kau mau—"

"_Ssst_! Diam dan perhatikan!" Ino pun langsung menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk suatu simbol tertentu yang kemudian ia lisankan, "_Niar Prosd_!"

Sekejap kemudian, sebongkah awan putih berubah kelabu. Lalu, dengan gerakan jari yang menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru, Ino pun menggerakkan awan tersebut. Setelahnya, Ino menyeringai dan menggerakkan telunjuknya dalam posisi vertikal—dari atas ke bawah. Seketika itu juga, hujan deras langsung membasahi Shikamaru.

Pemuda berambut model nanas itu lantas terbangun dengan kaget—bahkan setengah meloncat. Saat dia sedang mengembalikan kesadarannya, ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa hujan ini tidak alami. Kepalanya pun menoleh ke arah Ino dan Chouji yang sudah menguarkan suara kikikan.

Ino segera menetralisir sihirnya sementara Shikamaru sudah memasang wajah sedikit cemberut.

"Apa lagi kali ini, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dan kedua tangannya. Lalu, setelah bergumam pelan, air yang membuatnya kuyup seolah menguap. Tubuh itu pun kembali kering.

"Oh? _Apa lagi kali ini, Ino_?" jawab Ino membeo ucapan Shikamaru sembari berkacak pinggang. Kepalanya pun dimiringkan ke kiri dengan posisi yang sedikit menantang. "Kau sendiri? Alasan apa lagi yang mau kaulontarkan untuk bisa membolos latihan, _hem_?"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Sebelah tangannya kini menggaruk tengkuk. "Haah … aku lelah, Ino. Biarkan aku beristirahat dulu. Nanti aku menyusul saja. untuk latihannya."

"Tidak bisa semudah itu, Tuan Jenius," jawab Ino sambil menggerakkan kembali telunjuknya, membentuk suatu tulisan yang kemudian ia lisankan kembali, "_Ssgra Iet_!"

Rumput-rumput di bawah Shikamaru langsung memanjang, menjulur, dan mulai mengikat tubuh pemuda itu.

"Sial!" umpat Shikamaru pelan. Sekejap, ia pun merapal mantra tanpa diketahui oleh Ino. Begitu rumput-rumput yang diperintahkan oleh Ino mengikat tubuh Shikamaru sampai bagian dadanya, mendadak tubuh Shikamaru menghitam lalu menghilang.

"AH! _Replacement_!" geram Ino sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, mencari sosok pemuda yang berhasil mengelabuinya dengan bayangan pengganti. "_Tsk_! Shika … andai semangatmu untuk kabur kaugunakan untuk latihan!"

"Ino!"

"Sebentar, Chou! Jangan ganggu aku! Si Shika itu~"

"_Uhm_? Tapi aku sudah berhasil menangkapnya," jawab Chouji tenang. Ino pun sontak menoleh. Benar saja, Chouji sudah menahan Shikamaru dengan kedua tangannya. Bahkan Shikamaru tidak bisa menggunakan sihirnya akibat kuncian sihir yang digunakan Chouji.

"Haah ... kau benar-benar tidak setia kawan, Chouji," keluh Shikamaru sembari menghela napas panjang.

"Hehehe," jawab Chouji polos, "maafkan aku, Shika. Tapi kali ini aku setuju dengan Ino, kau harus lebih sering latihan."

Shika mendengus pelan dan kemudian tersenyum. "Ya … sepertinya demikian. Aku belum bisa menang sekali pun darimu, _eh_?"

Chouji balas tersenyum. Dan konversasi keduanya pun berakhir saat Ino sudah mendekat ke arah keduanya.

"Nah, kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Shika," ujar Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Haaa … iya, iya. _Mendokuse_," balas Shika tanpa semangat.

Mendadak, Ino meraih tangan Shikamaru. Seolah menjadi tanda, Chouji pun melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Shikamaru.

Lalu, dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Ino pun berseru, "Ayo kita latihan!" Bersamaan dengan itu, ia pun menarik Shikamaru untuk membuat pemuda itu bergegas. Chouji termenung di tempatnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mendadak Ino berhenti dan melambai ke arah Chouji, "Chou~! Apa yang kaulakukan? Ayooo cepaaat!"

Pandangan mata sipit Chouji sesaat mengarah ke direksi dua tangan yang saling bertautan dan tampak tidak akan lepas dalam waktu dekat tersebut. Sesuatu langsung terasa menusuk dada Chouji—_nyeri_. Tanpa disadari, kedua tangan pemuda bertubuh tambun itu pun sudah terkepal kuat.

"Chou?"

"_Ah_?" Perasaan aneh itu sekonyong-konyong hilang. Lalu, sebuah senyum—yang membuat kedua mata sipitnya semakin tidak terlihat—menghiasi wajah Chouji. Ia pun melangkah ke arah kedua sahabatnya yang sudah menunggu. "Iya! Tunggu aku!"

Dan semua pun berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada yang salah.

Tapi, sebuah kesialan bahwa perasaan yang mati-matian ditekan Chouji itu sempat terlihat oleh _dia_ yang selalu bersembunyi dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan. Seseorang dengan seringai kejam bagaikan ular. Seseorang yang selalu mengenakan 'topeng' sebagai penasihat bijaksana dalam keluarga Akimichi—seseorang yang selalu mengintai mereka sejak lama.

Dan kini, pria ular itu tengah menunggu kesempatan untuk mengubah semuanya menjadi kehancuran.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Karena rasa sayang adalah penggerak menuju kesempurnaan, maka dengki akan menjadi pendorong menuju kehancuran~**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"Chouji_-sama_," panggil seorang pria berambut hitam panjang tatkala Chouji sudah pulang dari latihannya dalam keadaan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Oh? Orochimaru-_jisan_," sapa Chouji ramah, "_Jisan_ menjemputku?"

"Betul sekali. Aku juga sudah membawakan _unicorn_ Anda ke sini," jawab Orochimaru sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan tali kekang salah satu _unicorn_ pada Chouji, "bagaimana latihan, Anda, _Oujisama_?"

"Terima kasih. Dan soal latihan, seperti biasa, melelahkan. Ino galak sekali tapi dia tetap…." Ucapan Chouji terhenti sesaat. Pemuda bertubuh tambun itu pun langsung menaiki _unicorn-_nya. Orochimaru tidak mau ketinggalan, ia segera menaiki _unicorn-_nya dan menyejajarkan langkah hewan yang menjadi kendaraannya itu ke sebelah Chouji.

"Dia tetap…?"

"Ehhh," jawab Chouji sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya. Pipinya sedikit merona, "_Jisan_ tahu, bukan, kalau aku … ehm…."

"Menyukai Ino-_sama_? Ya, saya tahu," ujar Orochimaru cepat. Tak pelak, wajah Chouji semakin memerah dan sebuah seringai salah tingkah pun kembali muncul. "Lalu? Kapan _Oujisama_ akan melamarnya?"

"Apa?"

"Melamar Ino-_sama_?" ulang Orochimaru yakin.

"Tapi, Ino … dia menyukai Shikamaru," jawab Chouji sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah tanah. Ekspresinya saat mengatakan itu tampak begitu berat—terluka. Chouji tahu kenyataan itu kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Karena ia selalu memerhatikan Ino, ia pun menyadari bahwa ada yang lain saat mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu menatap Shikamaru. Penuh kehangatan—rasa suka yang begitu besar.

Chouji tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak cemburu, tapi ia masih ingat posisinya sebagai sahabat bagi keduanya. Dia pun selalu berhasil tersenyum tiap kali api cemburu itu melanda dalam dirinya. Dia selalu berhasil menimbun semua amarah yang mendadak hendak meluap saat melihat keduanya bersama.

Tapi … sampai kapan? Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini?

Di hati kecilnya, ia ingin segera mengungkapkannya pada Ino, ditolak, dan kemudian berbalik mendukung Ino untuk mendapatkan Shikamaru. Namun, egonya kerap kali menahan. Ia pun hanya bisa terus mengikuti perkembangan, mencari celah, dan terus membesarkan harapan yang peluangnya minim.

Lalu, di saat ada seseorang yang mendukung egonya—seperti Orochimaru saat ini—Chouji pun tidak bisa tidak merasa semakin bimbang.

Begitu ia tersadar bahwa tidak ada suara dari lawan bicaranya, Chouji langsung menengok ke belakang sembari menahan gerakan _unicorn-_nya. Orochimaru telah menghentikan laju hewan bertanduk satu yang tengah dinaikinya dan menggelengkan kepala sesaat. Helaan napas panjang kemudian mengikuti rangkaian tindakan pria tersebut. Sorot ketidaksetujuan kini berkilat di kedua bola mata kuningnya yang tajam.

"Yang kurang dari Anda adalah … kepercayaan diri dan semangat juang," ujar Orochimaru tegas, "apa salahnya jika Ino-_sama_ menyukai Shikamaru? Anda bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta pelan-pelan pada Anda setelah Anda … mengikatnya."

Chouji melayangkan tatapan serius ke arah Orochimaru. Telinganya menangkap jelas tiap kata yang diudarakan oleh penasihat kepercayaan ayahnya tersebut.

"Kalau … Ino menolak?"

"Oh, dia tidak akan bisa menolak Anda, kurasa."

"Tapi, Ino kan—"

"Jika tidak, Anda bisa meminta bantuan Shikamaru-_sama_ agar ia membujuk Ino-_sama_ untuk menerima pinangan Anda."

"Meminta bantuan Shika…?"

"Ya. Dan kalau dia menolak Anda…." Orochimaru kembali memacu _unicorn-_nya untuk berjalan, dalam tempo yang tetap tenang seperti sebelumnya, "Tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan aliansi ini, bukan?"

Seketika, mata Chouji membesar.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Karena iri adalah perasaan yang selalu menodai nurani, maka perang adalah status yang dipaksakan untuk memuaskan hati~**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Humh_, terima kasih sudah mengantarku sampai ke sini, Shika," ujar Ino sembari meloncat turun dari seekor _wyvern_ berwarna keunguan yang sudah mendarat dan menjejak tanah. Ia pun memberikan sebuah senyum kekanakan pada Shikamaru yang masih bertengger nyaman di atas seekor _gryphon_.

"_Mendokuse_," jawab Shikamaru sambil menghela napas, "lain kali kau pulang sendiri saja."

"Bahaya, 'kan, kalau seorang putri sepertiku berjalan-jalan sendiri tanpa dikawal?" bantah Ino sambil menyeringai.

"Ajak pengawalmu," usul Shika sambil bersiap pergi, tangannya sudah memainkan tali kekang _gryphon_ yang tampak tidak sabar untuk segera berjalan kembali, "atau paksa Chouji."

"Kalau Chouji yang mengantarku, dia harus memutar jauh, kan? Bagaimanapun, istanamu itu ada di tengah-tengah, Shika. Lalu, soal pengawal … aku tidak suka dikawal oleh orang-orang yang tidak begitu kukenal. Bisa saja mereka malah berniat jahat," jawab Ino panjang lebar.

"_Tsk_, _mendokuse_. Sebenarnya, selama kau bersama _wyvern_, tidak ada yang yang perlu kaukhawatirkan."

"Apa hanya itu yang bisa kaukatakan?" cecar Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya sesaat memegang tali penahan _wyvern_-nya agar hewan mistis itu tidak kemudian terbang menjauh. Lembut, Ino kemudian mengusap kepala sang _wyvern_ hingga _wyvern_ itu pun menjadi tenang dan tidak lagi bergerak-gerak liar.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau datang ke tempatku tadi, eh?" tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan malas.

Seketika, Ino merona. Bukan apa-apa, pada saat datang tadi, justru ia dengan semangat langsung berhambur ke tempat Shikamaru—memacu _wyvern_-nya secepat yang ia bisa—setelah sebelumnya ia menghubungi Chouji lewat merpati sihir pengantar pesan. Dan perlu dicatat, Ino datang _sendiri_ ke istana Shikamaru. _Tanpa_ pengawal.

"I-itu … yah…."

"Haah … sudahlah. Tidak udah kaujawab. Sudah, ya, aku pulang dulu," ujar Shikamaru kemudian sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Ino masih bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya lekat menatap punggung Shikamaru yang mulai menjauh. Dadanya terasa sesak saat pemuda itu seakan menyatakan keengganan untuk mengantarnya. Langkah demi langkah _gryphon_ yang dinaiki Shikamaru telah membawa pemuda itu semakin menjauh. Bahkan, tinggal satu hentakan lagi sebelum hewan campuran elang dan singa itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang.

Tapi … Ino ingin memastikan. Tidak. Dia _harus_ memastikan.

"Shikamaru!" panggil Ino akhirnya. Shikamaru pun menahan gerakan _gryphon_-nya dan menoleh. Ino menelan ludah sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan, "Apa kau … tidak suka … mengantarku? Maksudku … berdua denganku?"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya sekilas sebelum ia menggaruk kepalanya dengan arah mata memandang tanah. Detik selanjutnya, pemuda itu sudah membuang muka.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak suka, _mendokuse_. Bagaimanapun, kau _sahabat_ku," jawab Shikamaru nyaris berbisik, "ukh! _Mendokuse_! Sudah, ya!"

Ino masih menatap Shikamaru yang sudah berjalan dengan lebih cepat dibanding sebelumnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Sahabat_, batinnya, _hanya sebagai sahabatkah?_

Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ino yang tidak pernah terucap itu. Ia sudah melangkah semakin jauh dari kerajaan Yamanaka, bertolak untuk kembali ke istananya sendiri. Dipacunya _gryphon_ yang sedang ia naiki hingga hewan itu kemudian menentang langit biru secepat yang ia bisa. Sungguh, Shikamaru ingin segera menjauh dari kerajaan Yamanaka—dari Ino, untuk suatu alasan konyol yang selama ini selalu ia pikirkan tapi tak kunjung ia pahami.

"Haah … _mendokuse_. _Hontou ni_," gumamnya. Shikamaru sampai tidak sadar sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata favoritnya itu hari ini. Tapi semua memang benar-benar merepotkan baginya yang memang tidak suka direpotkan.

Perasaan itu … kenapa harus muncul?

Siang sudah semakin tinggi dan tanpa terasa, Shikamaru sudah setengah perjalanan sebelum mencapai kerajaannya. Namun, alih-alih mempercepat gerakan _gryphon_-nya, Shikamaru malah memerintahkan hewan tersebut untuk terbang lebih pelan. Memelan dan memelan hingga akhirnya hewan itu hanya melayang di udara tanpa bergerak maju. Shikamaru pun menoleh ke arah belakang, ke arah sebuah istana yang ada di kaki bukit.

Istana itu juga dikelilingi oleh hutan. Bedanya dengan istana Nara, halaman istana yang satu itu dihiasi bunga dalam berbagai ragam aneka dan warna. Sungguh suatu pemandangan yang menakjubkan apabila dilihat dari ketinggian seperti ini.

Ya, kerajaan itu.

Kerajaan Yamanaka—tempat sang gadis berambut pirang berada.

Shikamaru terdiam selama beberapa sekon. Matanya begitu terpaku dan pikirannya tidak bisa berputar ke lain hal, kecuali putri tunggal dari kerajaan Yamanaka. Dan menghela napas menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan.

Akhirnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menghentikan semua tindakan tidak berarti ini dan segera beranjak menuju istananya. Ia pun memerintahkan sang _gryphon _agar hewan itu bergerak lebih cepat hingga istana Nara dapat terlihat dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit.

Setelah ia tiba di istana Kerajaan Nara, Shikamaru langsung menyerahkan _gryphon-_nya pada salah satu pengawal istana untuk dibawa ke sebuah bangunan besar di belakang istana tempat hewan mistis yang dipelihara kerajaan berada. Shikamaru sendiri langsung melewati lorong panjang istana dan menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di bagian agak puncak. Tapi, belum sampai ia menjejakkan kakinya di satu anak tangga pun, suara seorang pengawal mengejutkannya.

"_Sumimasen_, Shikamaru-_sama_."

Shikamaru menoleh.

"Chouji-_sama_ datang berkunjung dan menunggu Anda di ruang pertemuan."

Spontan saja, alis Shikamaru berkerut. "Ruang pertemuan?"

"Ya, _Oujisama_."

_Aneh, biasanya dia langsung ke kamarku_, batin Shikamaru mulai menduga-duga. Tapi setelahnya, ia pun berputar haluan dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah ruang pertemuan yang ada di sudut lantai pertama.

Pintu besar yang menjadi pembatas antar lorong dan ruang pertemuan itu kemudian dibukakan oleh salah satu pengawal yang berjaga. Seketika itu juga, Shikamaru paham mengapa ruangan itu yang dipilih Chouji untuk menemuinya.

Chouji _tidak_ datang sendiri.

"Shika," sapa Chouji dengan senyum ramahnya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Chou?" tanya Shikamaru sementara matanya melirik pada pria berambut hitam panjang yang duduk tepat di sebelah Chouji. Pria itu menunduk hormat saat matanya beradu pandang dengan Shikamaru. Tanpa membuang waktu, Shikamaru memilih mengabaikan pria tersebut dan kembali pada sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," jawab Chouji terdengar sedikit ragu.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan sembari mengambil tempat duduk secara acak, "Tentu saja, Chou. Kalau tidak, kau tidak akan ke sini, bukan?"

Chouji terkekeh pelan. Pemuda tambun itu kemudian melirik ke arah penasihat kerajaan yang ikut bersamanya. Penasihat itu—Orochimaru—mengangguk seolah menyatakan kesetujuannya.

"Aku ingin … melamar Ino."

_DEG!_

"Aku ingin menjadikan Ino sebagai permaisuriku."

Shikamaru membisu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu … Shika?"

Mata Shikamaru menyipit. Ada yang aneh. Perasaan tidak nyaman langsung menggerogotinya. Apakah yang di hadapannya ini benar adalah Chouji? Sahabatnya? Kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda?

Seolah mendapatkan petunjuk, Shikamaru langsung menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Orochimaru yang hanya terdiam sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru-_sama_? Kenapa Anda tidak kunjung mengutarakan jawaban Anda?"

"_Mendokuse_," jawab Shikamaru sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian membelakangi keduanya, "Kalau aku menjawab bahwa itu bukan ide yang baik, tentu pembicaraan ini tidak akan selesai, bukan?"

"Anda yang menentukan, Shikamaru-_sama_."

"Tidak. Ada orang lain yang sudah menentukannya."

_BRAAAK!_

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Shika! Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu," ujar Chouji sembari menggebrak meja panjang cokelat di hadapannya. Shikamaru sampai berbalik akibat suara keras yang diakibatkan perbuatan Chouji barusan. "Atau kau tidak bisa menjawabnya karena—"

"Karena aku menyukai Ino?" sembur Shikamaru cepat. "Kalau memang seperti itu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Sekali ini, Orochimaru tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya dan merapal mantra yang cukup panjang. Dalam sekejap, ketiganya pun langsung berada di suatu lapang rumput yang luas. Shikamaru menoleh dengan waspada ke kanan dan kirinya. Sebutir keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisnya. Sihir perpindahan tempat adalah sihir kelas tinggi dan Orochimaru bahkan sanggup memindahkan tiga orang ke….

Baiklah, ia tahu di mana mereka sekarang.

Tempat yang menjadi favoritnya karena nuansa yang begitu tenang sehingga ia bisa larut dalam buaian angin dan tertidur nyenyak. Tempat yang sangat jarang dilalui orang—sangat sempurna untuk menunjang hobinya.

Ini … di depan hutan Nara.

"Nah, Shikamaru-_sama_," ujar Orochimaru lambat-lambat, "dengan otak jenius Anda, mungkin Anda sudah bisa mengira, ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan dibawa."

Orochimaru menoleh ke arah Chouji yang sudah menguarkan aura kemerahan di kedua belah tangannya.

"Berikan aku jawaban sekarang juga, Shikamaru!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Karena tangisan adalah ekspresi ketidaksetujuan, maka senyuman akan menjadi alasan untuk mengubah haluan~**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Tok. Tok._

Ino yang saat itu baru saja selesai menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya langsung melirik ke arah pintu dari pantulan cermin yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Masuk," jawab Ino sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"_Hime_," ujar seorang pria berambut pirang panjang sembari tersenyum ramah.

"_Tousan_," sapa Ino sambil beranjak ke arah ayahnya, "ada apa?"

"Bersiap-siaplah, _Hime_. Malam ini akan ada kunjungan dari Kerajaan Nara dan Kerajaan Akimichi."

"Eh? Apa? Untuk apa?"

Inoichi—sang ayah—menepuk kepala Ino perlahan. "Nanti juga kau akan tahu. Yang jelas, kau harus berdandan yang pantas karena ini adalah pertemuan resmi."

Ino mengerutkan alisnya. "Eh … apa ada sesuatu yang … gawat?"

"Tidak, bukan gawat yang seperti itu. Tapi mungkin juga? Siapa yang tahu?" jawab sang ayah yang kemudian berlalu sembari tertawa-tawa—meninggalkan Ino dengan segala kebingungannya.

Sampai … malam pun menjelang.

Rombongan Kerajaan Nara diwakili oleh Shikamaru beserta orang tuanya, sementara dari Kerajaan Akimichi diwakili oleh Chouji, ayahnya, serta seorang penasihat berambut kelam. Saat itulah, Ino melihat suasana tegang di antara Shikamaru dan Chouji. Entah apa yang kedua pemuda itu pikirkan, tapi mereka tampak kaku—begitu formal. Bukan karena penampilan mereka yang mengenakan pakaian resmi tapi lebih pada … pembawaan mereka.

"Nah, semua sudah berkumpul," ujar Inoichi sambil menepuk punggung Ino agar anak gadisnya itu melangkah masuk lebih dalam, "bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pembicaraan bahagia ini?"

Saat itulah, Ino bisa melihat bahwa Shikamaru membuang wajahnya sementara Chouji tampak tersenyum malu-malu. Otak Ino langsung berputar cepat, membuat berbagai prediksi dari yang paling menyenangkan sampai yang paling pahit. Kecurigaan menembus relung sanubarinya, membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman akan suasana yang sedang terjadi di ruangan ini.

"Hahaha. Ino-_chan_ cantik sekali, bukan?" ujar Akimichi Chouza—ayah Chouji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," jawab Nara Shikaku dengan sebuah senyum dan gelengan kepala, "pilihan yang baik untuk Chouji. Sayang, bocah yang satu ini tidak gesit seperti Chouji." Shikaku kemudian mengacak-acak rambut pemuda berwajah mirip dengannya yang sedang tampak sedikit cemberut.

_Apa? Apa maksudnya ini?_ Batin Ino semakin meraung, meminta jawaban. Ia pun menoleh ke arah ayahnya, memohon suatu penjelasan melalui tatapan matanya.

"Ah, ya, hari ini kita berkumpul di sini, sebagaimana surat yang sudah kuterima," ujar Inoichi sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah tamunya, "adalah untuk acara pertunangan anak-anak kita—"

Ino mendelik. Kilas kekhawatiran kembali menyergap.

"—Chouji dan Ino."

"_H-hah_?"

Chouza menepuk pundak anaknya yang sudah tampak salah tingkah. Chouji sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum kecil. Ia melihat ke arah Ino dan kembali tersenyum dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Ino-_chan_ terkejut tampaknya," ujar Chouza yang membuat Ino sedikit tersentak, "tidak heran. Aku saja terkejut waktu Chouji yang ditemani Shikamaru datang kepadaku dan melayangkan permohonan untuk melamarmu. Hahaha. Bahkan ia sampai mendesakku untuk melamarmu hari ini, Ino-_chan_."

Pikiran Ino seakan memutih—kosong.

"Chouji, ditemani Shikamaru?" gumamnya lirih. Kedua _aquamarine_-nya berusaha memaksa Shikamaru untuk menjawab, tapi nyatanya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya. Sesuatu—yang dilihat pemuda itu adalah _sesuatu_ yang lain.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangnya hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan … si pria berperawakan mirip ular yang tampak licik. Pria itu duduk di sebelah Chouji dengan kedua tangan yang terletak nyaman di atas meja. Senyum pria itu membuat Ino gentar—sekaligus … marah.

Ya, ia marah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa marah. Tapi … ah! Perasaan itu begitu saja menguasainya. Tapi Ino masih cukup dapat menguasai dirinya hingga alih-alih meluapkan murka, sebuah senyumlah yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Boleh aku bicara dengan … Chouji? _Uhm_ … sebentar?"

"Eh?"

"Mau ke mana, _Hime_?" tanya Inochi

Ino tersenyum kaku. Lalu, dengan gestur yang hendak melangkah keluar, Ino menambahkan, "Sebentar saja, _Tousan_."

Inoichi akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan Chouji pun melangkah keluar. Lalu, untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang sempat muncul selama beberapa saat, Inoichi langsung menyuruh pelayan mengeluarkan anggur yang sudah disiapkan untuk menjamu tamunya.

Di sela canda tawa yang kembali terdengar, samar-samar pertanyaan ayahnya merasuk gendang telinga Ino.

"Bagaimana, Shikamaru? Kau tidak keberatan, kan, dengan pertunangan ini?"

"Asal mereka berdua bahagia, kurasa tidak masalah."

Dan pintu pun ditutup oleh Chouji. Ino yang sempat menoleh sesaat ke arah pemuda tambun itu akhirnya kembali membuang wajah dan berjalan di depan sang pemuda.

"Ino? Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Chouji lembut.

Ino tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan sembari mengangkat gaunnya sedikit. Di saat seperti ini, gaunnya jadi terasa mengganggu padahal Ino sangat suka dengan gaun indah yang membuatnya benar-benar bagaikan seorang putri.

"Ino?" panggil Chouji lagi. Ino masih tidak mengacuhkannya. Entah kenapa, niatnya untuk berbicara dengan Chouji jadi menghilang begitu saja. Gantinya, dia malah ingin … _ehm_, katakanlah, menghajar kepala si rambut nanas yang bernama Nara Shikamaru tersebut.

Begitu tersadar, Ino sudah berada di luar istananya, dengan Chouji yang masih setia berjalan di belakang—bagaikan anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya. Seperti halnya kerajaan yang lain, Kerajaan Yamanaka pun dikelilingi hutan. Bedanya, di bagian depan, hutannya sudah dipangkas dan diganti dengan taman bunga yang indah. Dengan penerangan remang-remang dari lampu lilin di beberapa tempat, serta cahaya bintang yang mulai bersinar menggantikan mentari yang sudah terbenam beberapa saat yang lalu, pemandangan di taman Kerajaan Yamanaka itu sangat indah. Bahkan terkesan romantis.

"Ino," panggil Chouji untuk kesekian kalinya ketika dilihatnya Ino sudah berhenti berjalan. Ino pun akhirnya merespons panggilan tersebut dengan berbalik menghadap Chouji.

"Chouji, jelaskan apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Ino langsung, tanpa basa-basi.

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Pertunangan ini," jawab Ino cepat, sembari menggerakkan tangannya dengan tidak sabar, "katakan kalau ini cuma lelucon!"

Chouji terdiam sesaat. "Aku serius, Ino. Aku menyukaimu."

Meskipun perasaan Ino tidak tertuju pada pemuda di hadapannya, sedikitnya, ia juga merona mendengar pengakuan terang-terangan dari sahabatnya yang satu itu. "Tapi … kenapa kau … begitu terburu-buru?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Chouji sembari menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak suka dengan rencana ini?"

"Kau itu sahabatku, Chou! Aku tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padamu," tukas Ino mantap.

"Sahabat, ya? _Heh_? Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru yang melamarmu?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau juga akan menolaknya dengan jawaban yang sama?"

Pertanyaan yang bernada menantang dari Chouji membuat Ino bungkam cukup lama. Hanya semilir angin serta tatapan mata keduanya yang berbicara. Ino bingung, antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tetap menyimpannya rapat. Begitu dilihatnya Chouji sudah hendak berbicara lagi, Ino pun mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aku menyukai Shikamaru," jawab Ino lugas.

Sekali ini, giliran Chouji yang terdiam. Ino pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengakuannya.

"Karena itu, Chou, kumohon," pintanya, "batalkan pertunangan ini."

Kelam adalah bagaimana suasana di sekeliling Ino dan Chouji saat itu. Pun demikian, Ino masih bisa melihat kilat amarah di mata Chouji. Ada yang tidak beres. Ino yakin, Chouji di hadapannya bukanlah Chouji yang ia kenal.

"Chou—"

Sekejap, rerumputan di bawah kaki Ino langsung memanjang dan menarik tubuh gadis itu ke arah gravitasi. Bahkan rerumputan itu langsung membungkam mulut Ino hingga gadis itu tidak bisa berteriak. Chouji melirik sedikit ke arah pengawal yang berjaga di pintu masuk. Setelah itu, ia menjetikkan jarinya sambil bergumam, "_Elesp_."

Dua penjaga di pintu masuk itu pun langsung tersungkur—tertidur dengan mudahnya. Ino yang bisa mendengar Chouji merapal mantra itu hanya bisa meronta dari ikatan rumput yang membuatnya begitu menempel pada tanah di bawahnya.

"Sekarang," ujar Chouji sambil bergerak perlahan ke arah Ino, "tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita, _ne_, Ino?"

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino membelalak. Dalam hati, ia mencoba merapal beberapa sihir untuk melepaskan diri dan membalas serangan Chouji. Tapi, ketakutan saat ia melihat sosok lain dari Chouji membuatnya tidak bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi. Chouji benar-benar di atas angin kali ini—dengan suatu cara yang tidak bisa Ino pahami.

Tangan besar Chouji pun sudah terjulur ke arahnya. Kini, yang bisa Ino lakukan hanyalah memejamkan mata. Bagaikan doa yang terkabul, berikutnya yang tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Ino adalah sesuatu yang melesat bagai angin dan diikuti bunyi berdebam.

Seketika itu juga, lilitan di tubuhnya mengurai hingga Ino akhirnya benar-benar bebas. Matanya mencari dan ia menemukan sosok Chouji yang sedang berusaha bangkit serta … Shikamaru yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Kau…," geram Chouji, "bukankah kau seharusnya mendukungku?"

"_Kheh_, aku mendukungmu jika Ino memang benar-benar bahagia denganmu," jawab Shikamaru sambil menyeringai sinis. "Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu, 'kan?"

Chouji membuang ludahnya ke samping dan bersiap dengan kedua tangan yang sudah mengeluarkan aura.

"Shika," panggil Ino sembari menyentuh lengan baju Shikamaru.

"Kau menyingkirlah dulu, Ino," usul Shika setengah berbisik.

"Kalian … kalian tidak akan…."

"Kau tenang saja. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harusnya kulakukan sejak awal."

"Tapi Chouji itu tidak—"

"Aku tahu! Menyingkirlah sekarang! _Mendokuse_!" perintah Shikamaru sembari mendelik galak pada Ino.

"Tidak!" balas Ino tidak kalah galak. "Aku tidak mau kau dan Chou—_KYAA_!"

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino tertarik ke salah satu bagian istana. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tubuh gadis itu terikat—menempel kuat di tembok bata istana yang dingin. Bedanya, kali ini bayanganlah yang menahan tubuh dibalut gaun itu.

"Shi—_uph_!"

Demikian halnya dengan mulut yang dapat memancing keributan—terbungkam sempurna di bawah bayangan yang dikendalikan Shikamaru. Kini hanya kedua netra Ino yang dapat bergerak, mengikuti setiap tindakan yang mungkin dilakukan oleh kedua orang sahabatnya. Mereka akan bertarung. Seperti itukah? Lalu … alasan keduanya bertarung adalah karena … dirinya?

Ino kembali meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari bayangan yang menghimpit. Mana mau dia diam saja dan menjadi penonton. Tidak. Tidak di saat Shikamaru dan Chouji kini sudah berhadapan, dengan posisi yang saling terlihat waspada.

"_Mgh_~!" erang Ino dengan mulut yang masih tersumpal oleh sihir bayangan Shikamaru. Dan bagaikan aba-aba, erangan itu menjadi tanda dimulainya pertarungan.

Chouji langsung menerjang ke arah Shikamaru dengan tangan yang menyala. Seketika itu juga, tanah yang terkena hantamannya hancur, melontarkan potongan kecil tanah dan rumput yang tersebar ke berbagai arah. Untunglah, saat itu Shikamaru tepat waktu mengambil langkah untuk melarikan diri. Sebagai serangan balasan, Shikamaru kemudian mulai merapalkan mantranya satu demi satu.

"_Irfe_!" Sebuah api menyembur dari ujung jarinya—membakar sebagian lengan baju Chouji yang masih sempat menghindar. "_Cei_!" seru Shikamaru lagi, sekali ini, es berujung tajam—bagaikan stalaktit—berjatuhan dari langit dan mulai menyerang Chouji yang berusaha menghindar sambil sesekali menghancurkan es tersebut dengan tinjunya.

Shikamaru mendecih sebelum ia kemudian merapalkan mantra terakhirnya, "_Treah_!"

Sebongkah besar tanah langsung tertarik dari tanah dan melayang di depan kedua tangan Shikamaru yang terangkat. Sementara Chouji masih sibuk dengan es-es yang dijatuhkan Shikamaru, tanah besar itu sudah siap untuk dilontarkan kembali ke arah pemuda tambun dari Kerajaan Akimichi tersebut.

Melihat itu, Ino memberontak semakin kuat. Dia tidak bisa begini terus. Hanya menyaksikan pertarungan di antara kedua temannya. Dia tidak—

"Maaf saya terlambat. Saya sedikit kesulitan mengurus orang-orang di ruang pertemuan."

"!" Terkejut, Ino langsung melihat ke samping kiri, ke asal suara tersebut. Di sana, ia mendapati Orochimaru yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. "_KHHH_~!" geram Ino sembari tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Wah, wah? Apa pertarungan ini tidak menarik bagimu hingga kau tidak bisa berhenti meronta, Ino-_sama_?" ujar Orochimaru lagi sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok di sebelah Ino.

Pria berambut hitam panjang itu kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada. Mata kuningnya tampak bergerak liar menyaksikan Shikamaru yang sudah menghujamkan onggokan tanah ke arah Chouji yang baru selesai menghancurkan semua sihir es yang menyerangnya. Seketika itu juga, Ino bisa melihat pria itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Menyeringai dalam balutan kelicikan yang tidak ditutupi.

"Oh?" ujar pria itu sembari menengok ke arah Ino yang seakan membantu. "Kau ingin terlibat di antara mereka, bukan?"

Ino tidak menjawab, matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang sulit dideskripsikan dalam kata-kata. Ketakutan, kebencian, amarah, dan emosi lainnya tercampur menjadi satu. Tapi, belum sempat Ino bergerak satu senti pun, mendadak, pria itu—Orochimaru—mengangkat tangannya dan memotong bayangan Shikamaru hanya dengan kukunya.

Ino pun bebas. Ia dapat menggerakkan kedua tangan serta kedua tungkainya.

"Kau … jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" hardik Ino sambil mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah Orochimaru.

"Ini bukan waktunya bersantai-santai, Ino-_sama_," ujar Orochimaru kemudian. Telunjuk mengarah ke tengah, mengantarkan pandangan Ino pada detik-detik di mana Chouji sudah melayangkan tinjunya sementara Shikamaru sudah menggenggam pedang bayangan.

"TIDAAAAKKKK!" Spontan, Ino berteriak.

Orochimaru kemudian melihat Ino berlari dengan susah payah dengan gaun lebar yang memperlambat langkahnya. Di dalam kelicikannya, pria ular itu juga dapat melihat bahwa Ino masih berharap akan sempat menghentikan segala _chaos_ yang terjadi.

Karena dirinya.

Karena _DIRINYA_.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Tapi bagi Orochimaru, semuanya begitu tepat. Ino berhasil sampai di tengah kedua pemuda itu.

"_Bagus. Bagus sekali_," desisnya penuh kepuasan.

Shikamaru yang tersentak langsung menghentikan langkahnya sementara Chouji tidak mampu menahan laju tinjunya.

"Ayo. Satu langkah lagi~"

Lalu—

"_BAM_!"

—satu tinjuan itu menghujam wajah Ino, meretakkan tengkorak kecil itu dari dalam. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Ino pun terpelanting ke bawah.

"Satu…."

Shikamaru yang melihat itu langsung menggertakkan giginya.

"Marah, ayo marahlah! Sahabatmu sendiri telah membunuh orang yang kaucintai!"

Bagaikan hipnotis jarak jauh, Shikamaru langsung menghunuskan pedang bayangannya ke tubuh Chouji yang masih terdiam—terpana melihat Ino yang sudah tidak bergerak.

"BAGUS! BAGUS SEKALI SHIKAMARUUUU!"

Begitu Shikamaru menarik pedangnya, Chouji tampak hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tangan pemuda itu terangkat sekilas, tapi Shikamaru masih terlalu buta untuk sekadar mengacuhkannya. Ia hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya, menunggu saat-saat di mana sahabatnya menghujam tanah di dekat sosok gadisnya yang bahkan sudah tidak bergerak.

"DENGAN BEGINI, PERANG AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI!" teriak Orochimaru bagaikan orang kesetanan.

Sekali lagi, Shikamaru masih tampak bagaikan orang yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan kemudian bersimpuh di sebelah Ino.

"INILAH AKHIR DARI TIGA KERAJAAN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa iblis itu pun menggema memecah keheningan malam.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Karena komunikasi adalah dasar dari semua hubungan, maka keyakinan akan menjadi landasan dari semua ikatan~**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mata berwarna kecokelatan itu tampak memandang langit berawan di atasnya. Seperti biasa—biru dengan motif putih benar-benar dapat membuatnya tenang.

Helaan napas panjang melesak keluar dari mulutnya beberapa saat sebelum kedua kelopak itu menutup.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"SHIKAAAAA!"

Oh—tidak lagi!

Kedua mata itu kembali terbuka malas. Kini, wajah dua orang yang ia kenal menghalangi pemandangan langit biru yang sangat ia sukai.

"Chouji, Ino … ayolah! Biarkan aku istirahat. Kemarin itu benar-benar melelahkan, tahu?" sergah Shikamaru langsung. Kini ia sudah terduduk dengan pandangan yang menatap malas secara bergantian pada kedua sahabatnya.

Menyeringai, kedua orang yang dipanggil Chouji dan Ino itu langsung mendudukkan diri di sebelah kiri dan kanan pemuda dengan model rambut nanas yang memang biasa dipanggil 'Shika' itu. Shikamaru hanya bisa terkejut sementara Chouji malah sudah berbaring dan memandang langit. Ino tetap duduk, dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk dan kedua tangan yang terselip manis bawah lututnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mengajakmu berlatih hari ini, Shika. Kami hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersamamu," ujar Chouji sambil menepuk pelan punggung Shikamaru, "setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin."

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino. Ino tidak sedang memandangnya, gadis itu tengah menatap awan yang berarak karena ditiup angin hangat.

Akhirnya, mengikuti dua sahabatnya, Shikamaru kembali mengarahkan tatapannya ke langit. Meskipun tidak ada yang berbicara lagi, pikiran ketiganya seolah bersatu—kembali pada malam kelam di mana kekacauan itu terjadi.

.

.

.

_"Kau … jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi!" hardik Ino sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke arah Orochimaru._

_"Ini bukan waktunya bersantai-santai, Ino-_sama_," ujar Orochimaru kemudian. Telunjuk mengarah ke tengah, mengantarkannya pandangan Ino pada detik-detik di mana Chouji sudah melayangkan tinjunya sementara Shikamaru sudah menggenggam pedang bayangan._

_"TIDAAAAKKKK!" Spontan, Ino berteriak._

_Gadis itu pun bersiap lari. Namun, saat dilihatnya kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan—dia tengah mengenakan gaun dan jarak yang harus ditempuhnya tidak bisa dibilang pendek—Ino langsung berbalik. Mempertaruhkan segalanya, gadis itu membentuk sebuah tulisan bayangan dengan jarinya lalu meneriakkan mantra yang belum pernah digunakannya._

_"_Niollus_!"_

_Ya—sungguh, ini pertaruhan!_

_Ino terdiam sebentar, mengamati reaksi Orochimaru yang masih saja bergeming di tempat dengan senyum terkembang. Ino mengabaikannya sesaat untuk menengok ke arah Shikamaru dan Chouji. Dan … betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Chouji sudah terkapar. Terlambatkah? Bodohkah ia? Malah mempertaruhkan segalanya pada mantra yang bahkan belum ia pikirkan keampuhannya._

_Tubuh Ino serasa melemas. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya._

_"Bagus. Bagus sekali_."

Mendadak suara yang bagai desisan itu terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Ino.

_"Ayo. Satu langkah lagi~"_

_Kedua _aquamarine_ itu melirik ke arah Orochimaru sekilas._

_"_BAM!_"_

_Ah … sihir ilusinya berhasil. Tapi sekarang apa artinya? Chouji…._

_Mata Ino terpejam, air mengalir semakin deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Suara-suara yang dikumandangkan Orochimaru tidak lagi menarik minatnya._

_Sesak. Ino hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Sampai—_

_"Ino?"_

—_sebuah suara menyentaknya._

_"_Tousan_?" panggil Ino saat ia melihat Inoichi sudah setengah berlutut di hadapannya. Tangan kekar pria itu terletak nyaman di pundak ringkih putrinya. "_Tousan_," ulang Ino lagi, "_Tousan_…."_

_Tangisan itu tidak juga berhenti. Inoichi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sebelum berkata lembut, "Kenapa menangis? Kau sudah berhasil dengan baik, Ino. Kau berhasil menggunakan jurus ilusi yang _Tousan_ ajarkan padamu."_

_"Apa … apa gunanya? Chou…."_

_"Chouji? Kenapa dia?"_

_Ino mulai menghapus air matanya perlahan. "Chou dan Shika…."_

_Inoichi menggerakkan kepalanya, menunjuk secara tidak langsung. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Kurasa Shikamaru hanya membuatnya pingsan tadi."_

_Ino terbelalak saat melihat pemandangan di mana Chouji sudah terduduk berdampingan dengan Shikamaru. Lalu, ada pula Nara Shikaku yang tengah berjongkok—berhadapan dengan kedua pemuda tersebut._

_Ino menoleh cepat ke arah Orochimaru. Namun, yang ditemukannya justru sosok seorang Akimichi Chouza yang tengah mengangkat pria ular nan licik itu di pundaknya. Lebih jelas, Ino bisa melihat bahwa pria ular tersebut sudah tidak sadarkan diri._

_"Maaf atas keributan yang telah dibuat oleh penasihatku ini, ya, Ino-_chan_," jawab Chouza sambil tersenyum, "aku memang sudah mulai mencurigainya sejak Shikaku memperingatkanku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan menggunakan kalian—anak-anak. Yah, walaupun berkat kejadian ini, semua kecurigaan kami bisa dijelaskan. Bukti sudah didapatkan."_

_"A-apa?" Walaupun Ino mulai paham akan situasinya, tapi dia tidak bisa memercayai begitu saja spekulasi yang muncul dalam benaknya._

_"Ya, Ino-_chan_. Kami bertiga sudah mengawasi Orochimaru cukup lama. Namun, kami belum tahu rencana apa yang ada di kepalanya. Karena itulah, menurut Shikaku, sebaiknya dia dibiarkan saja dulu, jangan sampai dia sadar bahwa kami mencurigainya," jawab Chouza sembari menggelengkan kepala, "lalu hari ini, akhirnya dia pun melakukan pergerakan. Tingkah laku aneh Chouji menjadi hal pertama yang tidak mungkin luput dari penglihatan kami."_

_"Chouji, dia—"_

_"Di bawah pengaruh Orochimaru—ya." Kali ini, Inoichi-lah yang membenarkan dugaan Ino tentang Chouji. "Tapi, terlihat jelas bahwa Chouji sendiri berusaha keras menekan pengaruh tersebut."_

_"Eh?"_

_"_Tousan_ pernah memberitahumu, 'kan? Sihir untuk memengaruhi orang adalah sihir yang paling berbahaya karena mampu membuat seseorang bertindak sesuai perintah kita tanpa disadari. Tentu saja, sihir pengaruh ini _tidak_ akan membuat seseorang _berubah_ sifat," jelas Inoichi panjang lebar, "pasti Chouji berusaha keras untuk menyampaikannya pada kalian. Karena itulah, perilaku yang muncul jadi sedikit lebih ekstrim. Chouji pasti sudah mempertimbangkan bahwa kalian akan segera menyadarinya."_

_Ino kembali menatap ke arah Chouji yang tengah tersenyum sembari menggaruk kepalanya._

_"Sementara untuk Shikamaru," ujar Inoichi lagi yang akhirnya turut memandang ke tengah taman—tempat Chouji dan Shikamaru berada, "dia tahu pasti apa yang harus dia lakukan."_

_"Pemuda itu benar-benar mewarisi kejeniusan Shikaku, _ne_?" timpal Chouza._

_Ino terpana. Matanya kini mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Shikamaru. Mulai sejak pemuda itu menepuk pundak Chouji sekilas hingga ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Shikamaru tampak kelelahan. Ya, Shikamaru tetaplah Shikamaru._

_Seulas senyum kini menggantikan air mata Ino yang telah surut. Meskipun demikian, masih ada keragu-raguan dalam senyuman itu hingga Ino mendengar Inoichi kembali membuka mulutnya._

_"Dan kau Ino," ujar Inoichi lagi, "kau berhasil menghentikan Orochimaru dengan membuatnya mengira ia telah berhasil menjalankan rencananya. Walau cuma sesaat, tapi itu adalah prestasi terbesarmu."_

_Ino menatap ayahnya._

_"Kalau ia tidak terkena ilusimu dan ia sadar bahwa Shikamaru tidak langsung membunuh Chouji, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya," tambah Inoichi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ino. "Kerja bagus."_

_Senyum Ino pun semakin terkembang._

_Hari itu, tidak dapat dipungkiri, adalah hari yang kacau. Tapi di sisi lain, hari itu juga adalah hari di mana ketiganya menunjukkan keunggulan mereka masing-masing sebagai pewaris dari kerajaan-kerajaan yang saling membina aliansi._

_Chouji yang baik hati dan akan mengusahakan apa pun untuk menjauhkan kedua sahabatnya dari bahaya._

_Shikamaru yang mampu berpikir tenang dan akan melakukan hal yang terbaik bagi kedua sahabatnya._

_Ino yang andal dalam sihir dan akan menjaga kedua sahabatnya dari belakang._

_Lalu masing-masing keunggulan ini akan semakin terasah saat ketiganya telah menyadari keberadaan "sesuatu" yang mutlak ada dalam hubungan mereka._

_Dan "sesuatu" itu adalah…._

_._

_._

_._

"Dipikir-pikir, kemarin itu situasi paling kacau yang pernah kita alami, ya?" ujar Chouji lembut.

"Yah … setelah ini, kita pasti akan semakin banyak terlibat dalam kekacauan. Haaah … _mendokuse_."

Komentar Shikamaru langsung mengundang tawa kecil dari Ino. "Sejak saat kau terlahir sebagai putra raja, kau memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk terus terlibat dalam kekacauan, Shika. Percuma berusaha melarikan diri."

Shikamaru memasang wajah tidak suka. Memikirkan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi bersantai di bawah langit biru … oh, sungguh! Itu adalah gambaran sebuah neraka!

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kaupikirkan, kok, Shika. Kami berdua kan selalu ada di sampingmu," ujar Ino sambil menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Tidak berapa lama, Chouji terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan ikut menepuk-nepuk pundak Shikamaru.

"Ya, ya," ujar Chouji riang, "semangatlah, Shika. Sesuatu yang merepotkan itu tidak selalu jelek, 'kan?"

"Apanya?" jawab Shikamaru sambil menghela napas.

"Misalnya saja … hubunganmu dengan Ino?" goda Chouji tiba-tiba.

Dan akibat perbuatannya itu, baik Shikamaru maupun Ino langsung merona. Shikamaru berdeham-deham sementara Ino yang semula serius menyimak langsung membuang muka. Chouji pun tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa. _Mendokuse_," ujar Shikamaru sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dengan salah tingkah. "Kau sendiri menyukai Ino, 'kan?"

Sekali ini, Chouji-lah yang merona. Tapi dengan cepat, pemuda tambun itu menguasai diri dan menjawab, "Yah, tapi aku tidak mungkin masuk sebagai orang ketiga di antara kalian. Hahaha."

"Konyol! Bisa tidak, sih, berhenti membicarakan soal itu? Ganti topik!" sela Ino dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam. "Lagi pula," imbuhnya, "siapa pun yang akan menjadi pendampingku nanti, tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa kita bertiga tetap sahabat, 'kan?"

Shikamaru melirik Chouji. Bagaimanapun, posisi Chouji sangat tidak menguntungkan di sini. Mungkin Ino bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka tetap bersahabat, tapi bagi dia yang ditolak, pernyataan itu mungkin akan terdengar bagaikan suatu keegoisan semata.

Tapi….

"Tentu," jawab Chouji sambil tersenyum, "karena aku benar-benar sayang pada kalian berdua. Dan aku percaya, aku tidak akan menyesal apabila aku merelakan orang yang kusukai demi sahabat yang paling kukagumi."

Shikamaru terbelalak.

"Chou," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum lembut, "terima kasih. Aku juga sayang padamu, kok. Dan aku percaya, kau pasti akan mendapatkan gadis yang sangat baik. Oh—jangan lupa, pintar masak tentunya."

Chouji tertawa. Tidak sedikit pun ia merasa tersinggung akibat ucapan Ino. Mungkin itu adalah penolakan untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi bagi Chouji, hanya kelegaan yang merayap di dada. Ino paham dan karena itu, ia memilih untuk tidak segan.

Tapi, mungkin Shikamaru yang hanya bergeming, memikirkan sesuatu yang lain. Entah apa. Yang jelas, respons diam dari Shikamaru menuai respons yang lain dari Chouji maupun Ino. Chouji memilih menyikut Shikamaru sementara Ino kembali bersuara.

"Shika?"

Tersentak oleh dua aksi yang berbeda itu, Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap keduanya secara bergantian sembari menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. "Ah? Eh? Yah…." Menerima tatapan penuh tanya dari Chouji dan juga Ino, pemuda itu kini menggaruk pelipisnya. "Aku juga … yah … uhm…."

"Apa, Shika?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau juga sayang pada kami, 'kan?" tebak Chouji yang langsung membuat Ino nyaris terpingkal. Shikamaru pun mendelik pada gadis itu.

"Salah, eh?"

"Tidak, tidak," jawab Ino cepat sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "cuma aneh."

Sekali ini, Chouji yang tertawa sembari menambahkan, "Dan dia pasti akan semakin berat mengatakannya!"

"_Tsk_. Dasar kalian!"

"_Aww_! Ayolah, Shikamaru, aku ingin mendengarnya~," ejek Ino sambil menarik-narik lengan baju pemuda yang wajahnya semakin bertambah masam itu.

"Aku juga ingin dengar, Shika," imbuh Chouji yang diiringi dengan sebuah senyum.

Merasa terpojokkan, Shikamaru akhirnya menghela napas.

"Baik, baik. Dengar! Aku cuma akan bilang sekali!" Jeda sejenak, Shikamaru kini mengambil napas panjang. "Ya, aku sayang kalian berdua. Ino—kelanjutannya nanti saja. Dan Chouji, sungguh, maafkan aku," ujarnya cepat tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi siapa pun untuk menginterupsi.

Terkejut akan pernyataan tiba-tiba yang bernuansa serius itu, Chouji dan Ino hanya bisa mengangguk sekilas. Tidak sekilas pun terbersit dalam pikiran Chouji maupun Ino untuk menyela ucapan Shikamaru. Kemudian, hening yang didapat pemuda berambut model nanas tersebut, menjadi tanda bahwa ia masih harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lalu…." Shikamaru kembali memberi jeda sesaat sementara kepalanya sudah kembali menengadah ke langit. "Soal ke depannya akan seperti apa, siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping siapa, apa yang akan kita lakukan nantinya … kurasa kita tidak usah repot-repot memikirkannya sekarang. Biar waktu saja yang menjawabnya."

Senyum kini berhasil lolos di wajah Chouji dan Ino. Menyusul, Shikamaru pun memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Dan kini ketiga pasang mata itu sudah mengarah pada satu objek yang sama. Langit—bagaikan visualisasi masa depan yang belum dapat mereka raih. Tidak untuk saat ini. Tapi akan, suatu saat nanti.

"Ya, asalkan kita bertiga bersama," ujar Ino tiba-tiba setelah sunyi sesaat mendominasi.

"Asalkan kita bertiga saling percaya…," imbuh Chouji.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Shikamaru pun mengakhirinya.

Ketiga sahabat itu pun tertawa-tawa. Berjam-jam lamanya mereka di sana, menikmati hangatnya matahari sembari bertukar cerita. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dari situasi damai yang terbentuk akibat rasa saling percaya, saling menjaga.

.

.

.

Ini adalah kisah tiga kerajaan aliansi.

Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi.

Narasi ini mungkin berakhir sampai di sini.

Tapi cerita mereka yang sesungguhnya, sama sekali _belum _mengarah pada akhir destinasi.

Lalu….

Meski di depan akan banyak aral yang menghadang, meski di depan akan banyak godaan yang menantang, selama esensi persahabatan itu masih mereka pegang … percayalah! Mereka pasti akan selalu menang!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**~Karena kepercayaan adalah senjata terkuat, maka keajaiban akan menjadi hasil yang paling akurat~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Akhirnya ... jadilah one-shot panjang ini~ huwakakakaka~<p>

Special thanks buat **Thi3x** dan** Masahiro 'Night' Seiran** yang sempet baca separuh dari cerita ini dan sedikit-banyak memberikan correction.*bow*

Sekadar info:

- Unicorn : hewan mistis sejenis kuda yang memiliki satu tanduk di kepala, tidak bersayap seperti pegasus.

- Wyvern : naga berkaki dua dengan sayap yang seperti kelelawar.

- Gryphon : hewan campuran elang (kepala, sayap, dua kaki depan) dan singa (bagian belakang, termasuk dua kaki belakang).

*Hewan mistisnya terinspirasi dari game favorit saya: Brigandine :"3

Gimana, minna? Pusing gak bacanya? Ma-maaf kalau ceritanya ada kekurangan di sana-sini, saya sendiri merasa sedikit kurang puas dengan karya yang ini. But still, saya cukup enjoy waktu bikinnya, apalagi bagian bikin mantranya dan bagian ending-nya. Hahaha~ Moga-moga kalian gak mabok, ya, baca fic sepanjang ini.

Well, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**

EDITED sesuai saran dari Rere Aozora. Thank you, Dear XDD


End file.
